Bitter
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: 3x15: Galvanize - After Ethan catches Danny in the boiler room.


_OMG. I'm actually doing a canon-compliant fic. This takes place during Galvanize, and I wanted to put it up before tonight's episode, which judging by the promos would totally render this useless. I read a fic where Danny was the outraged party and I thought I should do the opposite. I tried to avoid the Danny-bashing because, hey, everybody loves Danny, right?_

* * *

**BITTER**

"Ethan, wait!" Aiden called after his brother, weaving around the students flooding out of the doors on account of the fire alarm. They had just left Scott and Isaac after having not found a trace of the serial killer supposedly lurking around. Apparently, that was all Ethan was waiting for before all the anger he'd repressed from seeing Danny kissing another guy (his ex-boyfriend, of all people!) affect him. And it did affect him. His movents were jerky and tight, not at all the usual loose and smooth lope he usually pulled off.

"Not now, Aiden." Ethan growled back. Like literally growled. In public. His eyes even flickered blue for the briefest of seconds, attracting the attention of the group of freshmen girls off to the side. Three of them stared until Aiden glared directly at them. After that they quickly averted their gaze. Aiden raced to catch up with his twin but drew up short when he saw the train wreck that was about to happen.

Directly in Ethan's very straight-foward path, was Danny and the boy toy. Oh, and across the courtyard was Scott and his pack of friends. Whatever was about to go down was going to do wonders for their chances of getting accepted.

Realizing that things were about to get bad, Aiden tried to reach Ethan, but failed. At least not before Danny and Ethan saw each other. Both froze and the other guy slowly (but wisely) backed away. The two teens stayed frozen in the sunshine for several seconds before Ethan came to his senses first. Closing down his face, he turned away from Danny and made toward his motorcycle. Aiden let himself relax and released a sigh. That is, until Danny decided to make a move for Ethan.

"Of course." Aiden muttered, his sigh becoming an exasperated snort.

"Ethan." Danny reached out and let his hand wrap around the werewolf's wrist. Quick as a flash, Ethan wrenched his arm free and spun around to face Danny, making sure there was a good distance between them. Danny looked startled by the sudden movement and backed up with a small gasp, which of course drew the attention of everyone in the courtyard because everybody loves Danny. Across the courtyard, Aiden saw Scott take a step forward, tensing to protect his friend.

Aiden looked skyward. "Really?"

"What?" Ethan asked, his voice a carefully controlled rasp that contained so much rage. Danny stood his ground.

"Don't do this?" Danny asked.

"Don't what?"

"Act like the jealous boyfriend." Danny explained. "You left."

"I told you I was leaving!" Ethan growled. "I told you that I had to leave for a little to take care of some family business, but that I would be back."

"You never said when you were coming back." Danny reasoned. "And after two weeks without even a text..."

"I'm sorry that I could take the time out of trying to find a place to live to alleviate your insecurities." Ethan snarled, causing both Scott and Aiden to take a step forward. "But I suddenly found myself out of a home with no where to live."

"I didn't - " Danny started.

"Know? Yeah, that's because you didn't ask." Ethan shot back. "No, instead you went and hooked up with the ass who dumped you with a text message." The werewolf waved an arm at said ass, causing everyone's attention to swivel to him for a second before it naturally moved back to the drama. "I wasn't going to come back to school." Ethan continued, ignoring the crowd. "I was just going to get my GED. But Aiden wanted to come back, and I thougt to myself 'Hey, if I go back to school, I could spend more time with Danny.'"

"Ethan, I-"

"But I come back, and find you've moved on, without any hesitation." Ethan plowed on, his face turning red with his rage. Aiden took this moment to intercede before his brother lost control.

"Ethan, let's go." Aiden kept his voice down, reaching out to put a brotherly hand on his twin's arm. The moment his hand landed on Ethan's skin, his twin seemed to deflate, all the fight rushing out of him.

"I guess I was reading more into what we had than I should have." Ethan said softly, lowering his gaze. At his words, Danny looked like he'd be slapped. "I need some space." Ethan shrugged off his brother's hand and turned back toward his bike. Without another glance back at his brother or Danny, Ethan headed toward his motorcycle. Danny started to reach out for Ethan, only to have Aiden step in his way, gently shaking his head.

"Give him some time to cool off." Aiden advised, not letting Danny past. Danny eventually dropped his hand and nodded, turning to Lydia as she sidled up to hiim and placed a comforting hand on her friend's bicep, offering Aiden a smile before leading Danny away. Once Danny was gone, Aiden spared a glance toward Scott, who looked concerned (as usual) before turning to look at his brother race out of the parking lot on his cycle.

* * *

_So, I wrote this in like ten minutes and it feels kind of sloppy to me, but I have to go to bed because I work third shift. Either way, love it or hate it, please review_


End file.
